Lingerie Fiasco
by My.Dear.Asmost
Summary: What happens when four girls start to imagine what some guys would look like in the lingerie they're browsing through? -disclaimer: we own nothing but the idea"-


Once upon a sunny day in Konoha…

In a rare turn of events, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all had the day off. What do four young women do on a day off? Not training in their respective fields, but shopping in the mall! What does every young ninja need? Lingerie! You never know the type of mission you may get; you may need the lacy thong with a ridiculous black bow on the bum.

At the moment, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were trying to convince Hinata to buy a racy purple bustier. Hinata was having none of it.

"No, I am not buying that!"

"But Hinata, it would be so sexy! What would Naruto say if he saw you in it?"

Hinata blushed, turning away from Ino, "It will never happen. Besides, it looks like something Sasuke would wear."

The three other girls were silent, processing what Hinata had just said, who had the similar wide eyed look on her face. _What the hell did I just say?_

Contemplating the bustier, Ino smiled, "You're right Hinata, he would look good in this. He would have to be a woman of course."

Tenten shook her head, "No, if Sasuke were a female he would look a lot better in this ridiculous red push up and matching thong. With garters of course."

The four girls looked at each other, an identical smile on their faces. They would turn their teammates, and other male ninjas they knew, into women.

Sakura held up the Hello Sugar, a white ruffled lace bustier with a little skirt. "This one, totally for Neji!"

The girls nodded, Hinata piped up "I think this one would suit Shikamaru-san." She held up a matching purple bra and panty set. "I have a feeling she would be too lazy to pick out anything dramatic, it may also be the only thing that fits her Tsunade like boobs."

"Why do you picture Shika with huge boobs?" Tenten asked, picking up a black lace merriwidow.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a vibe I get. The size of his boobs would offset his laziness."

"This one, this is for Kakashi-sensei." Tenten smirked, upon seeing Sakura's appalled face, she added, "He would not have his mask you know."

They heard Ino pipe up in the background, "That's hot!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"Now, who would wear this?" Ino held up a blue baby doll.

"Oh, Deidara for sure." Sakura said.

"Who?"

"You know, the blond guy from Akatsuki. The one who looks like a male version of you Ino."

"What? I'll kill you forehead!"

"You can try Ino-pig, you can try." While to two girls chased each other around the store, hiding in various piles of lingerie, Hinata and Tenten were looking for the perfect piece for Naruto.

"What about this one?" Tenten looked at the white baby doll with black bow that Hinata held up.

"For Naruto right?"

Hinata blushed as Ino and Sakura stopped chasing each other to look at it. They all nodded, "I think it would suit him perfectly, and bonus: no orange!"

"What's wrong with orange?"

They all turned to see Naruto standing in the entrance to the store. Hinata blushed and fainted as Ino and Sakura giggles and Tenten smirked. "Oh, nothing is wrong with orange…in moderation."

"But it's the best colour in the world!"

"No Naruto, it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

Their argument continued until Naruto suddenly asked, "What were you guys doing anyway?"

"We'll tell you if you agree to help us." Ino smirked.

"Help you with what?"

"We need a model."

Slowly stepping away and looking around the store, Naruto stammered "Uh, on second thought I don't really want to know! See ya!"

Before he even got the chance to turn around, he found himself being tackled by the three women. They draped themselves over him, hanging from his arms, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"But Naruto, we really need your help. We promise there will be a private showing for you after as a thank you for helping us." Sakura failed to mention that it would only be Hinata, but that was a minor detail.

Naruto looked at the girls before releasing a big sigh. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

The three squealed and rushed towards the dressing rooms, dragging Naruto behind them, speaking a mile a minute.

"When we ask, we need you to use your Sexy jutsu and transform into the female version of which ever guy we tell you to, then try on what we pass over the door. Naturally, you'll have to step out to show us, but it'll be fun; I promise."

That dear readers, is where we leave you with your imagination. However, before we leave for sure, the sales associate channelled her inner Oprah, and started throwing underwear at everyone, screaming "You get a butt bow! You get a butt bow! Everyone gets a butt bow!"

Based off of actions taken while under the low of boredom, in a lingerie store. Stay in school, or this happens. :D


End file.
